In the Chamber
by itsallaboutPJ
Summary: Ever thought what Gaia meant when she told Percy that he'll be her pawn? What sacrifice did Phineas predict that Percy would not be able to make? Well, your questions will be answered in this fanfic.. Just stay tuned ;) TEMPORARILY HALTED
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**  
**So I really wanted to read something like this. It has been bugging me since I read the Son of Neptune.. I searched all the fanfiction sites but I couldn't find any. So I thought of writing it myself.. even though I'm a sucky story-teller.  
This is my first story ever. So please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to PJO and THO.**

**PERCY**

It was over. The run was over.

We were surrounded, and outnumbered. And it was hopeless. No, not hopeless, I reminded myself, but the consequences would be way too much for me to handle. But I'll have to or I would never be able to live with myself. I remembered Gaia telling me that I'd be her pawn, but the question was HOW? What exactly was in her mind? Was she counting on what I was about to do? In that case should I not?  
I knew the answer to that.. Of course I shouldn't but I WOULD.. Because that was my fatal flaw and Gaia knew it. But I couldn't think about that, not now, when my friends were in danger and I had the power to save them.  
Through the corner of my eye I saw Piper and Hazel fighting together for the first time, trying to kill 9 monsters at once. Leo, who was standing not too far away from them was throwing fireballs after fireballs at any monster that came close to him. Frank was shape-shifting so fast - fighting 3 Earthborns - that he was a blur. Jason was fighting with a giant (not one of Gaia's son but still very dangerous), blood was dripping from his hands and mouth and I knew that he wouldn't last long. And lastly, I saw Annabeth, fighting with 3 cyclops and 5 dracane's at once, she looked at me and just for a second I sensed resignation.  
And that was it. It seemed like that was all I needed to make my decision.

I collected all the water I could muster from the ocean (which was WAY too far away) and with a jerk let it lose on all the monsters, making a protective bubble around my friends so that they didn't get swept away.  
'Climb the ship, I'm coming', I shouted.  
But controlling that much of water was draining me and I could feel myself losing consciousness.  
Finally, they were all aboard the boat, except me. Annabeth shouted for me to come up quick, but a dracane, who must've been hiding, grabbed me as the ship descended. Annabeth and Hazel shouted for Jason to stop but I caught his eye and told him to go on. I could tell that he understood, that he knew it was a lost cause. He nodded grimly and continued descending the ship.  
Just then something pierced me from behind and I blacked out.

**Sorry for all the typos.. my English sucks.**  
**R&R. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or/and THO**

**ANNABETH**

I looked in horror as a Dracane grabbed Percy from behind.  
I waited for Percy to turn back and kill her with Riptide but he didn't. And then, I realized what was happening.

Percy had used all of his strength trying to protect us and it had drained him so much so that he couldn't even stand still, rather kill a Dracane. I shouted for Jason to stop the ship but nothing happened. I looked at him and saw a grim but nevertheless determined expression and I knew he wouldn't budge. I would have to do something myself.

But before I could make a plan, a hellhound grabbed Percy from its talons** (a/n Do they have talons?)** and disappeared into thin air.

Everyone froze for a second, not believing what had just happened.  
The silence was broken by Piper, who started crying and then Frank who started blaming himself, god knows why.  
But I looked at Jason, who was steering the ship and looking straight ahead. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to still be on the ship after what he had just done. I glared at him and was shocked to see how calmed he looked when he turned towards me. He started to say something but I stopped him with a glare.  
"That is what you wanted from the starting, didn't you?", I shouted at him, "You were agitated when he took your position as a preator, and were happy to leave him at the mercy of all the monsters while HE used all of his strength to save us." The unforgivable words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop myself.  
I knew that he hadn't done it because of that, after all he was Percy's Roman counterpart, who would rather die than betray his friends but I just couldn't help it. I needed someone to shout on, to blame, so that I didn't break down.  
I looked at Jason, who was frozen where he was. A look of disbelief written all over his face.  
I knew I had gone too far. But I was in no mood to apologize. After all, he HAD left Percy at the mercy of Gaia, whatever the reason.  
I glared, daring him to say otherwise and then turned around and ran towards my room.

I was still in denial. Percy **couldn't** be Gaia's prisoner. She would kill him.. And she would make sure that the process was slow and torturous.  
I laid on my bed, thinking sleep would never come. Not today.  
But I was way too tired from running from all the monsters and giants that I was deep asleep in no time.

And unfortunately for me I had a nightmare. No, not a nightmare, it was real.

* * *

I was standing at the entrance of some kind of a Chamber.. And it was stinking like Hades.

It was dark and smoke was coming out of somewhere. I stepped forward, into the room, and suddenly the smoke started feeling like daggers, daggers trying to pierce my body. I turned to get out but the door had disappeared.  
Having no choice I went forward, looking for another exit.  
After walking a few paces, I saw a pole with something tied to it. My breath quickened as if I knew deep inside what it was. I stepped 2-3 steps forward and nearly screamed in horror.

No, it wasn't a THING, it was Percy. Percy tied to a pole, hurt and unconscious and something was spilled all around him.  
With a start I realized what it was and why the Chamber was stinking so much.  
Blood, that's what it was.  
And it was HIS blood.  
Spilled all over the place.

I ran towards him but hit a wall and was thrown back. Just then, there was a loud ZAP and his body shuddered.  
Tears were now streaming down my eyes but I was determined to free him from this torture.  
So, I ran towards him once more and was again thrown back. And he was again struck by lightening.  
I was thinking of doing it again when I realized what was happening.

There was something like a 'Protective charm' surrounding him that was throwing me back as soon as I came close to him.  
But instead of it protecting him, it was killing him, VERY slowly, as if waiting for the right time.  
Then, a loud feminine laughter echoed all over the Chamber and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up with a start.

For a second I couldn't remember what I had seen. Then, slowly the memory came back.

Gaia had Percy. And she was going to kill him.  
But she was waiting for something.. And meanwhile she was torturing him.

I was enraged. NOBODY had the right to do that to Seaweed Brain.

Gaia was going to pay. And Gaia was going to pay HARD.

**Sorry for all the typos.  
Tell me whose POV I should right next.  
Advices are loved.**

**R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I got Mark of Athena AT LAST. Sure, I had read the last part before on some FB page but I still CANNOT believe it. I mean, really Rick Riordan? Why do you always have to do this to us? Urghh.. So, anyway, now I get to know that they'll have to sacrifice 2 demigods (one male and one female) instead of 1 to wake Gaia. Great, my story is flawed.**  
**I had no clue! I thought of changing my plot but now its too late. So, I'm just gonna write what I would have written if I hadn't read the MoA. Sorry guys! Oh and btw what do you think Bacchus meant when he said 'Although YOUR voyage maybe harder than you expect, son of Neptune.' I freaked out after reading that.. I just CANNOT wait for the next book. Give it to me. NOW.**

**Sorry for all the typos..**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I don't own PJO and HoO. **

* * *

**Gaia**

She was happy. **_Very_** happy.  
Everything had gone according to the plan.  
From the Attack to the Dream **(a/n Dabeth had seen)**.  
Nothing could go wrong now.  
Percy **_was_** the right choice, after all. Being the destroyer of Kronos, he was the most powerful demigod alive. And everyone depended on him.  
Especially that daughter of Athena.  
She was the main problem right now (after Percy). But since her 'boyfriend' was being held captive, her mind wasn't working properly.

And it would stay like that.  
Because she was going to see Percy getting tortured **every night.** And that would destroy her.

As for that boy.. Well, he was a captive, GAIA'S captive. And she wasn't called Mother Earth for no reason.  
He may have defeated that stupid Kronos.  
But she was his Mother.  
And even half asleep, Gaia had 100 times more power than he could ever dream of.

* * *

**Percy**

Even before Percy gained consciousness, he knew it had been a bad idea. Sure, his friends had escaped, but he couldn't shake this feeling that _**that**_ was what Gaia had wanted. And to add to it was the place he was in. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that this wasn't a place he'd like. The air around him felt like poison, trying to find its way into his body. His stomach, legs and hands were tied to a pole (atleast that's what he thought it was) in a way which was making his whole body throb painfully. And the worst part was that his feet weren't touching the ground. 'No, anything but that,' he thought dejectedly, he hated being in air.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the shuffling of footsteps.  
'Welcome, Percy Jackson. We've been waiting for you,' a voice boomed.  
'Great, the day couldn't get any worse,' he thought, annoyed.  
As he opened his eyes, he say a figure looming over him.  
The figure was at least forty-foot-tall and seemed to have its own gravitational field. It was humanoid from the waist up, clad in bronze armour, and from the waist down the figure had scaly dragon's legs, its eyes were blank-white, like polished marble. . After a moment Percy realized who it was.  
'Don't you Giants have anything else to do, rather than kidnapping anyone in the hand range?,' he said, exasperated. 'First Hera, then Nico and now me.'  
The Giant looked at him with loath written all over his face. 'We don't kidnap anyone in _**hand**_ range boy. We only kidnap people who are _**worth**_ kidnapping. And believe me demigod, you wouldn't even be my **_last_** choice if it was upto _**me**_.'  
'So, why **am** I here?,' Percy asked.  
The Giant (whatever his name was) looked shocked, 'Because of my mother of course. She has a big plan for you... Which I know you're well aware of.' He said, suspiciously. Percy felt that the Giant was telling the truth. But he couldn't shake this feeling that he was forgetting something. Something that he'd discussed with Annabeth a lot of times and something which was _**way**_ too obvious and important to forget.  
'Now just shut the hell up while I do what I'm supposed to do!' the Giant bellowed.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth watched the conversation with fear in her eyes.  
She knew why Percy was there. But he should know that too. After all _**he**_ was the one who had told her all about this. Something was wrong..  
Annabeth was sure of it. She looked at Percy and she could tell that he felt it too.  
She was watching Percy so closely, taking in every feature of his face: his eyes, his hair, his lips.. that she didn't see when Porphyrion brought a huge hollow box.  
She could hear the sound of some liquid thing-y in it. For a second she thought it was water and almost felt relieved, but that liquid was way too dark to be water. Before she could figure it out though, Porphyrion began to speak.  
'Time for torture demigod, I have been planning this for a while now,' he said, grinning evilly.  
And she knew she couldn't see it.  
She turned her back to Percy and Porphyrion, trying to find the exit. But it was as if Gaia **_wanted_** her to see it all, to witness whatever happened to Percy so that she would think twice before doing something against the 'Mother Earth'.  
But she _**won't**_ see it. She just **_couldn't_**.  
She heard a huge splash and an unmistakable scream which she had heard just once before*** (A/N read the Author's Note)**. And it was _**way**_ more pained.. As if the one before that had been nothing but a mere squeak.  
She turned around, towards Percy, before she could control herself.  
And what she saw horrified her.  
Percy was drowning in that liquid thing-y and screaming horribly. And just when he was about to take his last breath Porphyrion pulled him upwards and then throwed him on the floor with a force which must have broken some bones in Percy's body.  
Percy's body was horribly burnt and with a start she realized what the liquid thing-y was. The water from the river Styx.  
Annabeth remembered the time Percy had talked about that experience. He had been reluctant at first but then he had told her how he had felt his essence crumbling, as if his whole-being was being burnt alive.  
She looked at him once again and could see the pain in his eyes.  
She rushed forward to help, to share the pain and to kick that Giant into the water of the river Styx, but like before she bumped into some kind of a wall and was thrown back. And like before Percy was struck with lightening. He groaned and then became lifeless.  
Porphyrion laughed. 'Hello, daughter of Athena. Not really wise for a child of Athena, are you?! You really think it would be that easy? If yes, then you are horribly mistaken demigod.'  
Suddenly, the Chamber started shaking and she saw Percy's body drowning in soil and stones. She screamed but before she could do anything she woke up.  
And just as in her dreams, her room, too, was shaking.

* * *

***What time do you think I'm talking about? Its not mentioned in the books but there are lots of fanfictions out there based on that part. (Clue: Takes place AFTER the 3rd book.. Can't tell you in which book exactly or it'll be way too easy)**  
**Whoever gets it right, gets a free copy of House of Hades (virtual, of course)**

**So, I realized that the chapters I have written till now are all centered around Percy.. Well, to tell you the truth this WHOLE story is centered around Percy but I need to show what's happening to the others if I intend to get this story forward.**  
**So, the next chapter is going to be in the POV of Leo/Jason and its gonna be adventurous (atleast I hope it will be, haven't started it yet). Also, I'm gonna add some humor (again, hopefully) since I realized how boring this story has become.**  
**Woah! So many realizations in one day.. Happy realization (to me).. Yayy -.-**

**And please review, believe me it doesn't hurt. (I won't post the next chapter until I'm satisfied with the reviews)**  
**Advices are loved as usual :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry and Sorry! I am very sorry guys that I've updated after so many days. Its just that there has been so much going on in my life that I forgot. And when I did remember our internet decided to stop. And I can't update through my cell phone (Believe me I've tried -.-). Oh and Happy 2013 :D**  
**And congrats to 'HarryLuvsGinny4Ever22' for getting the virtual House of Hades because she/he got the answer right. (I love Harry Potter books btw B|)**

**Sorry for the typos and demigods OOC..**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I don't own PJO and HoO.**

* * *

**Jason**

Jason was on guard duty thinking about the time where it all went wrong. He felt useless sitting there, as if he was a liability to the world. He was supposed to save the world but all he could do was stand there and see while they took Percy away. He had tried to help Percy by bringing lightening but he couldn't. The event that had taken place the week before that, had drained him so that he had no emotional energy to even_** fight**_ the monsters, much rather use his powers.

He didn't clearly remember that day. The memory was fussy.  
The second he thought about it he skipped into the memory just like Hazel used to.  
It was as if he was seeing it from someone else's eyes.

****Flashback****

Leo was being his usual self as ever.. Trying to lighten the mood. How he was able to do that while sailing to his possible death was beyond Jason. Piper was looking at her knife Katopris, trying to find any immediate danger.. It looked like some thing was troubling her. Percy was staring at the ocean, deep in thoughts and Annabeth was staring at him. It had been like this since they had escaped Tarturus. One of them was always in deep thoughts and the other was always looking worriedly at them. Jason was afraid for both of them, since their escape from Tarturus they mostly kept quiet and to themselves. He felt that there was a part shattered in their life which could never be fixed. Especially in Percy's life. He was hardly ever cheerful nowadays. As if Tarturus had sucked all the happiness out of him. On one occasion though, he had started joking and laughing around, but the next second, we were attacked by a monster as huge as the Empire State Building. And that was the end of it.  
Jason went over to Piper to ask what was wrong. She was so engrossed in watching her knife that she didn't hear him coming. Jason touched her lightly and she shot up, her knife falling on the ground. 'WHAT?!', she said looking back, startled.  
She hurriedly grabbed Katopris and tried to hide it. But before she could, Jason saw an unmistakable image of Leo, lying on the floor in a dark room and a giant figure bringing a hand down, towards him.  
'Oh hey Jason!,' Piper said after strapping her knife. She sounded hysterical.  
'What was that?,' Jason said.  
'What? It was nothing.' She exclaimed.  
'No Piper, I saw something. It was Le-' 'You must have seen reflection or something Jason.' She sounded close to crying now.  
Jason decided to leave it. They could talk about it later.  
Though the thought kept nagging him.  
'So, uh, whatcha doing?', he said, trying to start a conversation. Piper laughed. 'Hmm.. I don't know. What _**can**_ a demigod be doing in a ship filled with weapons that could possibly destroy the whole of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter? Planning for a party of course.'

They both started laughing.  
'To what do I owe this sudden change in mood Ms and Mr?' A voice came from behind.  
Jason said something intelligible like 'Uhjebub' after seeing who was behind him.  
'Nothing nothing', Piper said to Leo after giving Jason a warning glance.  
Leo noticed the tension but he chose to ignore it.  
'So, want to hear some knock-knock jokes?', he asked innocently.

****End of Flashback****

'Wake up Jason, wake up,' someone was yelling his name.

He grunted and lifted his head up. But something was wrong. For a second he thought it was his head was spinning but then he realised the ship that was shaking.

'What's happening?', Annabeth shouted.  
'Our ship_** may**_ have been hit by an iceberg,' said Leo, sheepishly.  
'What?', Jason sai, startled.  
'Don't tell me we are going to sink like the people of Titanic,' Piper exclaimed. 'Then instead of Argo II our ship will be called Titanic II,' Frank snickered.  
'Come and see for you self,' Leo replied throwing an annoyed glance at Frank.  
All the six demigods made their way upstairs.** (A/N Does Argo II has staircase?)**  
As they came on the Deck they saw an iceberg as huge as a Giant, staring down at them. It had a door which could fit in at_least_ 20 hellhounds. And the architecture was as amazing as the one on Olympus. It had two pillars- one went up the sky and then out of sight, the other was as tall as the iceberg and had a pointed end, which Jason assumed was to absorb lightening.  
The sea was rather harsh around it, as if it wanted to get inside.  
'Dude, it looks more like an ice **_castle_**,' Frank said.  
'Leo how exactly did you **_not_** see it before it collided with our ship?', Piper scolded.  
'Hey, don't blame _me_! This place emerged out of nowhere. One second, I was looking at the beautiful sea and the other second their was a big Ice castle blocking our way.' Leo said.  
'Uh guys, am I the only one who can see its eyes?' Jason interrupted, unsure.  
'No, I see it too', Annabeth said, her voice held an awe to it. She had been so quiet that Jason jumped when she said it.  
'Stop this shaking please!', Hazel murmured, turning green.  
'Huh? Yeah.. Uh, I'll go and readjust the ship.' Leo said distracted.  
After the shaking stopped and everyone was quiet Frank spoke up. 'So what **_is_** this place? I say we redirect our ship and try to go through the other way.' 'Yes, its not wise to go from here. It looks like a trap.' Hazel said.  
'No, we need to go inside. It looks like a key to finding Percy's whereabouts to me.' Piper said.  
'Piper is right. After all it is Posideon's temple.' Said Annabeth.  
Everyone stared at her. 'What? Isn't it obvious? A palace in the middle of an ocean can only be one thing.', She said, shocked. 'And I'm sure Posideon would like to help his son.'  
'Let's go inside then. It can't harm us afterall.' Jason said.  
'You mean except for possibly killing us? Yeah, nothing.' Leo said, rolling his eyes.  
But in the end everyone was ready.

* * *

**I know its a small chapter and kinda disappointing after so much of wait but I have to write this.. its important for the main thing (atleast I think it is :/) I won't be able to update anytime soon. My exams are coming and I haven't even started studying for them.. but I'll try my best to update.**

**Whose P.O.V should I write next?**

**R&R please.**  
**Advices are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for OOCness and typos.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I dont own anything.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was awed with the palace. Not only because of the amazing architecture, but also because it held a connection to Percy. Seeing it, she felt a little bit more close to him. And she was quiet positive that she'd get some information about his whereabouts.  
Everyone was excited to enter the palace, to seek any information-whether big or small- about Percy that they forgot one most important thing.  
'Uh guys? How exactly are we supposed to get inside?' Piper's question seemed to wake everyone up from their trance.

'We can break the gate, maybe.' Frank said, and Leo brightened at the idea.  
'No we can't. It will take more than 6 demigods to do that. Believe me.' Said Jason distractedly. 'And even if we try, Posideon will kill us without a second thought.'  
Annabeth agreed. 'Yes, he will without a doubt. Once Percy sat on Posideon's throne on Olympus and Posideon nearly vaporized him.'  
'You're kidding right?' Leo asked amazed.  
'Nope.' Annabeth replied.  
'But it's forbidden for heroes to sit on gods' throne.' Leo said, still amazed.  
'Well, tell that to Percy.' Annabeth said, a little proudly.  
'But-' 'Then what should we do?' Hazel said, interrupting Leo.  
'Maybe the gate is opened underwater?' Frank said.  
Before anyone could say something else, Annabeth spoke up, 'Are you kidding?' If it was open, there would be no marine life outside of the palace. And Posideon's temple would have been jammed with different species of.. uh, whatever it is underwater. The palace is like Isles of Blest for marine life.. Except they don't need to die 3 times to get in there.. They don't need to die at all.' She sounded as if she was explaining it to a toddler.  
Annabeth looked up to 5 shocked faces.  
'What?'  
'Annabeth, a demigod isn't supposed to know so much about the other Gods' territory.'  
'My boyfriend is the son of sea God, of course he tells me all this.. All the couples are supposed to.' She said, defending herself and Percy.

'I wish we had Percy here with us right now. Then he would have known how to get inside.' Hazel said wistfully.  
'But he's not. And we need to get inside to help him.' Annabeth's stern voice took everyone by surprise.  
'And I think the only way we can get inside is by praying to Posideon. He knows we are Percy's friends. There is a reason we came across his palace after all.'  
'I think Annabeth is right.' Jason said after a pause.  
Everyone gave him a duh look.  
'How exactly are we supposed to pray?'  
'We'll need to give him some offering.. Only, what?'  
'We could give him some of the extra imperial gold weapons that are lying around in the store?'  
'No, he'd never accept that. We need to give him something thoughtful, something w-' 'The horn!' 'What?'  
'We can give him cornucopia.' Hazel said happily.  
'But it wouldn't be of any use to him.' Leo reasoned.  
'Yes, it would be of no use to _**him**_, but he is great friends with _** (A/N Uh.. i couldnt remember the name of the guy the Cornucopia belonged to so.. i guess you can understand. But whoever can tell the correct name will be given cookies :D)**, to whom this cornucopia belongs to. He'd be happy to return it to him and it would be like a dream come true for him to see the 'great Hercules' lose. You know how he hates him.. Hercules being the child of Zeus and all.' Hazel said. 'Hazel you're amazing.' Piper replied.  
'Thank you so much for reminding me how much Posideon hates Zeus's children.' Jason murmured and Hazel give him an apologetic glance.  
'Not as much as Zeus hates Posideon's children.' Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. She felt the need to defend Percy's dad, after all he would have done the same if he was present there.  
'Actually yo-' 'So let's start.' Piper said, interrupting Jason.  
'Okay, I'm gonna throw the cornucopia in the water and we all have to pray that he accepts it.'  
Annabeth threw the cornucopia into the water and it started dissolving.  
'Pray everyone!' She said, closing her eyes too.  
'Please Lord Posiedeon, help us, help your son Percy. You're the only way we can reach him, you're our only hope. I know its against the law for gods to help their children but I also know that we came across your kingdom for a reason. Not just anyone can see it, neither a human, nor a demigod. And sometimes not even gods. But it showed itself to us. There ought to be a reason here. There are no coincidences in our world. You know that too. Percy trusts and respects you through the bottom of his heart.. He'd be waiting for you to rescue him. Don't take away his trust from you. He'd be shattered. Please Lord Posideon. Please.' Annabeth's voice broke and she couldn't say anything else. She slowly opened her eyes to see the cornucopia. It was barely visible now. And just when it was no longer visible they all felt it. The offering being accepted.

She was in the middle of an ocean with 5 demigods and scared out of her wits. Yet just for that second, she felt as if she belonged there. In the middle of an ocean. In the middle of Percy's home. In the middle of nowhere.  
There was a huge sound and a voice said 'You have been allowed to go inside. You may enter Posideon's palace.'

The interior of the palace was even better than its exterior. The walls had such a delicate handiwork that it was difficult to say what was drawn. There was soft music which was very soothing. The smell of the ocean was so sweet and homely that Annabeth felt right at home. Again, she had the feeling as if she belonged there. She never wanted to leave this place.  
There were sea-creatures all around her. Some she could place because she had seen them with her eyes, some she had heard and read about. But the others were so bizarre, so terrific, so.. different than how all the other sea-creatures looked like that she was confused. How could there be so many creatures which were undiscovered, even by demigods? Was it because they existed only in this place? Or was it because of some different reason? So many questions were going around in her head that she felt that it'd explode.. And that was not at all what a child of Athena should ever feel like. It was kind of creepy.  
She turned around to ask if anyone else was feeling weird but someone tackled her from behind. She was about to turn around and face the monster until she saw who it was. And he was trying to give her a hug which felt to her as if he was trying to kill her. 'Can't breathe Tyson.' She murmured. Tyson let go of her with a huge smile 'Annabeth, how are you?' ** (A/N I don't exactly know how Tyson talks so it can be a bit OOC :/ )**  
'Hey Tyson, I'm fine.'  
Tyson didn't hear him because he was busy hugging all the other demigods.  
'Frank my brother!' He said happily before giving him a big hug.  
'Where is Percy?' He asked, confused.  
'Posideon didn't tell you?' Piper asked.  
'Tell me what?' He asked, still confused.  
Annabeth gulped. Tyson had no clue where Percy was. Of course. It should have been obvious. If he had known that he would've gone looking for him. It wouldn't have made any difference but he still would've felt the need to do _**something**_ for his missing brother. And he was just as stubborn as Percy. Once he decided to do something he didn't back down.

Piper was about to tell her the truth when she was interrupted by a man's voice which reminded Annabeth of Percy.  
She turned around to face him before anyone else and Posideon gave her a strange look. It felt like he wanted to say something to her but just then everyone heard him and bowed.  
Posideon broke the eye contact with her and smiled warmingly to the others.  
'Welcome fellow demigods.' He said, quiet enthusiastically for a god. 'We have things to talk about.'  
Just then Frank's stomach growled.  
Posideon looked at the blushing Frank and gave him a playful smile. ' But I am assuming all of you are quiet hungry. Let's take you to the dining hall first.'

And so they went.

* * *

**R&R :D**


End file.
